


Wait

by mousehill



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousehill/pseuds/mousehill
Summary: Tropetastic TuesdayWaiting has never been Link's strong pointEdited because I wasn't happy with the ending.





	

These things happen so fast. One minute you are working in your yard, the next you are at the hospital. Because of a phone call saying your life long best friend has been in a car accident.

The doctors and nurses, even Jessie, tell Link that Rhett will be fine. His body needs some time to rest before he wakes up. Link needs to wait.

But you see waiting isn’t something that Link does well. He has way too much energy to just wait. He paces the room, checks the monitors, walks down the hallway. (Not very far, just in case) And Rhett still rests. And Links waits for him.

Link is asking the doctors a million questions. Surely there has to be something they can do to wake him up. But they keep telling him the same thing. He needs the rest. Just wait.

All this waiting is exhausting, so Link sits beside the bed and lays his head on it. He doesn’t mean to close his eyes, but of course he does.

Link wakes up to find Rhett looking at him, worried about him, waiting on him. And Link smiles because they will always wait on each other.


End file.
